Millions of homeowners are faced at least annually with the task of collecting up large quantities of leaves and other debris which collect on lawns, in flower beds and in shrubbery and the like, particularly during the fall season. This collection can be quite a strenuous task involving as it does the raking of leaves and other debris into piles and then putting the piles into disposable plastic trash bags. The latter is particularly troublesome and laborious because it is a difficult job to put a large quantity of debris into the bag while keeping the bag open without spilling any of the debris. Disposal of leaves by use of disposable bags is increasingly common due to the proliferation of antiburning ordinances. Accordingly, the art has seen the need for providing machinery to aid in this task. Examples of attempts at solving these problems are shown in numerous patents, for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,903,565 to Hicks, 3,241,173 to Finn, 3,790,986 to Burger, 3,940,827 to Greco, 3,918,119 to Sweet and 3,813,725 to Rinker. However, none of the devices shown in these patents are as useful as would be desired, due to a variety of deficiencies from which they suffer. For example, most of these collect the leaves and other debris in a permanent bag or canister, so that if the leaves and debris are to be bagged for municipal disposal or the like, the debris must then be transferred to a disposable bag for disposal. This is an extra manipulative step which can itself be messy and troublesome and is certainly undesirable. Rinker U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,725 shows collecting the leaves and debris in a disposable bag, but it is carried within a fixed bag. Therefore a clumsy removal operation is needed to separate the filled disposable bag from the fixed bag. Many of the designs shown in these patents only provide for a bag of relatively limited capacity which means that the pick up operation must proceed rather slowly. Further, the machinery typically used to vacuum up the leaves and debris and blow it into a bag or canister is relatively expensive and complex, so it would be desirable if this machinery could be used in as many ways and to perform as many different tasks as possible so as to enable its more efficient amortization.